(Storyline: Origin)(12) Year 20th: In Russia's custody
A man walks inside the Oval office and meet the President " Good morning, Mr President. The man we have been looking for has been arrested for 1 month in Russia" The Pres stands up "How ?" " Not knowing for sure, the Russian intelligence decline to share any further information for us. Our intelligence just knowing that he is now kept in a maximum security prison in Siberia. They're going to interrogate him next month. They have given us the information" The man press the button and opens the hologram screen " He has been charged with at least 135 crime, including espionage, armed terrorist, weapon trafficking, illegal access to government computer's resource, cyberterrrorist, murderer, and so on" " Did they keep him isolation ?" " According to our most reliable intelligence, No, sir!" " Why ? They don't know how dangerous he is ?" " I don't know, sir" " Amy, patch me through to the Russian president. It's emergency" ---- The Russian president is having a speak in university. A woman walks to him and whisper in his ear " Sorry, everyone, I have juse been informed about an emergency situation, I'll be right back in a few minutes" (Russia) The Russian pres: " Good morning, Mr President!" "Good morning, Mr President. I have just been informed that your government now is keeping the terrorist Bierko Henderson in custody" " Yes, Mr President. We're preparing to interrogate him the next month. Our office has already sent you some of the information we have collected" " Thank you, Liev But have you kept him isolation ? " No, we haven't." " You don't know how dangerous he is ?" " Yes, but he is kept in one of the most security prison on Earth" " Excuse me, Mr President. I advise you to kept in custody if you don't want any further caused by him in the future. Trust me, if he can just touch the phone, he could use it to escape. He could even hacked into the your office network system from the prison. He should be kept isolated" -------------- In the prison. A lot of guards carrying M16 are guarding upstair. Downstair, the prisoners are eating. I take a tray with an fried egg and 2 nutrient pill. I walk to a table and sit down. I grab a fork and about to eat. I lean my head against the hand, and close my eyes to think. I'm tired and scared fo this hell prison. I'm thinking of the way to escape before they could have a hand on me, torture me, interogate me,.... Surround are a lot of scumbags, from Mexican gangs, Russian mafia, Triad... heavily tatoo. I open my eyes. A muscular scumbag is looking straight to me angrily. He wants to start a fight. I just look down and begin to eat. The gang angrily walk straight to me. When he is about to punch, I immediately stabs him in the neck by the fork. A few gang around me start to fight. I turn back and have a barehand fight to them. I kick a man in the back while not facing him, I break a man's arm, a man's leg. I grab the head of a gang and hit it continuously in the edge of the table. I grab the knife and cut a few man throat. All the gang now are scared and stay away from me, while some other run to me to fight. Upstair " Stop it right there or we shoot" (Russia) (Keep repeating this) "There are raid, in section 5" A guard is speaking on the phone. Back to the battlefield. I have stabbed a gang in the eyes. Then I stab a gang continously in the belly. Two gang attack me from the back that make me fall in the ground. With the bloody knife in my hands, I cut one ankle of a gang and he falls. Then I stand up and cut the throat of the left gang. I'm stabbed in back by a gang. I quickly turn back then stab him in the throat. "Stop, stop" (English) (from the guard) I notice that there's also one more fighting behind a group of scared gang looking at me. I try to stand straight to look at the gang, they look scared to me. I look above, 5 M16 are pointing to me. Now, I'm exmtremely infuriate and blood thirst. I step back to gain momentum then run. I step on the table to jump to the higher platform (to go above and kill the guard). I have an electric shock and fall in the ground. The door is opened, a group of guard run inside the room. I immediately run to them. I grab a batoon of the guard then defeat him. I defeat many guard. " Shoot.... shoot" (Russia) 4 guard upstair run to the place where can see me and start to shoot. I kick away a guard and quickly step away to dodge the bullet. They guard above by somehow stop firing. A guard hit me, I wrestle down a guard then quickly grab a batoon a guard that's about to hit me. I punch him, make he fall the batoon then neckbreak him. I notice he has a gun in his pocket. I immediately grab the gun and start to shoot the left guards then quickly aim and shoot down 4 guard above. Run out bullet, a gang suddenly attack me by the batoon, I dodge then skillfully neck break him. In above, another group of guard appear, they shoot down the electric shock. It hits me, I fall in ground.... I'm having the very strong electric shock. "Ah..... ah....." I scream painfully The next scene show the guard is dragging me, bareback, with the bleeding injured in my back... I'm unconscious. Category:Storyline: Origin